


Spellbind

by Resonating



Series: reylo oneshot collection [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Again sorry about the friggin tags holy moly, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I am a doof with tags im sorry, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reylo - Freeform, Tagging as reylo because i mean it them in au form so, gratuitous fluff tbh, it's also pretty vanilla but look i'm feeling kind of sweet on valentines day fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9718997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonating/pseuds/Resonating
Summary: Ben and Rey have some time alone, and they make the most of it.(Jedi!AU Reylo with prominently featured forcebond between Rey and Ben. Completely PWP / fluff and smut with zero plot to follow because Valentine's Day.)





	

Rey pulled him down to the ground with her, biting back a smile.  
  
She wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to this - being around people, having her needs taken care of, being _happy_ even. It had been three years since she'd arrived and decided to stay for training, and even as the eldest of all the students, she'd not had the easiest time adjusting. The children were handling it better than her, taking to Master Luke and even Ben like they were their actual guardians, not just teachers. They were young, she'd guessed, and able to adjust, and for the first few months, she'd envied their ability to cope.  
  
But she'd gotten better with things, she'd gotten closer to her teachers, and somewhere along the way, she'd found just how deeply her friendship ran with the younger master.  
  
Ben gave her a crooked smile, and while she'd never get used to it, maybe it was good thing. This thrill that went through her every time he looked at her - the reverence in his eyes as he watched her work and the adoration when they were able to steal moments together alone - She could not imagine getting used to it, much less that it could ever get old, and she reveled in the rush every time she found his eyes settled on her.  
  
She leaned up on her elbows and pulled him down for a laughing, breathless kiss, and he hummed in response.  
  
The isolation on a desert planet was not something she missed. None of it had been easy, not that she could remember - even having been born on the planet, it was a fight for survival every day under an unforgiving sun. At first, she thought she'd never grow tired of a planet with plentiful rain and no oppressive heat - the academy she trained at and the places they visited were cold, humid planets, fogged over at any time of day for a surprise rain shower. While she enjoyed it more often than not, she found herself wearing more layers and heavier robes, and the chill would sometimes still overwhelm her.  
  
Even then, with her body heat mingling with Ben's, she felt herself beginning to shiver.  
  
He pulled away from her, their lips quietly smacking as they separated, and though her face reddened at the sound of it, her cheeks stung from the nip in the air.  
  
"We need to go inside?" he asked lowly, a smile and concern both intermingling in his voice. She could bask in it, the sound of him - deep and soothing, soft and reserved.  
  
"Just keep me warm, Ben," she murmured, and immediately, they were back at it.  
  
These times when they were completely alone were too few and far between, and when they found themselves able to get lost with each other, they took every moment to enjoy to the fullest. Even in the fading dusk of cold evening, they were loathe to go back inside. Rey loved the other students, and of course Master Luke, (as did Ben, though he would not say that so easily,) and they were a family of sorts. But what this was - whatever this was between them - was not something they felt they could (or should) share openly, at least not yet.  
  
While Luke would never separate them, the truth in the Jedi teachings still stood. Love was a dangerous and unstable thing, and there was no questioning that this thing between the two of them was love.  
  
Ben bit at her lower lip and she gave a quiet whimper, licking into his mouth.  
  
Even alone on Jakku, Rey had been a passionate person. Her training had helped her control her more impulsive side, though it still showed in the way of her fighting, and her intensity still showed through in everything she did. Master Luke was encouraging, trying to praise the right attitudes to keep from pushing her away, and while it had helped tremendously, her vigor was not something that could be contained.  
  
They were sure their master knew at least something about what was between them, and while he regarded Rey with nothing short of a fatherly sort of love, he still gave Ben wary looks when he felt the rise in his temper. They were close, more friends than they were uncle and nephew at this point, and Luke had told him how highly he regarded him. Even still, the change in him was evident as soon as Rey had come along, and the new development in his demeanor was a worrying thing.  
  
Ben felt a pull at his lower lip.  
  
"Stop thinking so much," Rey murmured against his lips.  
  
"Get out of my head," he retorted halfheartedly, and she laughed as she shifted and latched her teeth to his neck.  
  
Their bond made their emotions for one another even stronger, and neither Ben nor Luke knew how to go about controlling such a thing. There was only so much information in the old texts, and while the phenomenon was not unheard of between master and apprentice, the depth at which their bond ran was different, (to say the least.)  
  
When she sucked on his throat hard enough to bruise, his mind grew foggy, and she hummed in response, willing him to ease his mind.  
  
Ben sat back on his knees, watching as the evening air settled over her and caused her to swear in some language he couldn't quite catch. He grinned at her, placing his hand on her cheek with his thumb rubbing over her lips. She let out a short, hot breath before placing her lips over the tip of his thumb, kissing and biting softly at his skin as she raised her eyes to look at him.  
  
Heat more like electricity shot through him, straight to his groin, and Rey could feel the effort it took to keep himself from groaning. He pulled his hand away to lean over her once more, peppering the side of her jaw with soft kisses, before sitting up again.  
  
He adjusted his robe to cover them both, his body over hers to add to the warmth. It was long enough to encase them in their own private world, the two of them shrouded in darkness but still able to see every emotion and thought through the link between them.  
  
Rey pulled him to her, and he laved her neck with his lips and tongue, bringing a muffled whimper from her as he continued a hot trail downwards. Her hands, one lost in his hair and the other running down his chest, were forceful, gripping into him to hold him close, causing him to shift his body weight so as not to crush her. The need in her actions made him smile against her skin, and in return, she gave a breathy laugh.  
  
Just as he pulled the collar of her tunic down to suck on her collarbone, Rey's hand reached the scar just above his hip, one that she'd inadvertently learned the cause of through one of their shared dreams. It was no longer sensitive, but the thought there, the feel of her circling her fingers there, deeply affected him. His breath hitched, his stomach flexing as she quietly soothed him with the the gentleness of her fingers and the warmth of her own mind.  
  
Sweet nothings, passed in silence through their bond, filled and sedated his mind, and he sucked at her skin a bit harder than before.  
  
Rey nearly squealed, pushing him away with a laugh, and he smiled down at her, all adoration. She wanted to scold him, he knew, but they both knew she didn't have it in her. If it were a different situation, one in which she didn't have to worry about keeping such a bruise hidden, neither would have minded a few reminders of one another scattered along their skin.  
  
Rey's teeth were on his neck a moment later, as if to threaten him with vengeance, and he gently pressed her to lay flat on her back. He looked over her for a moment, his hand on her sternum and hers still gingerly rubbing at his side. She was a mischievous thing, teasing and playful and absolutely lovely, and he couldn't deny her when she beckoned for him to return. He lowered himself to her so that they were chest to chest once more, unwilling to keep the space between them.  
  
He moved his hand to the waistband of her pants before shifting sideways to grasp her him, thumbing at the skin revealed just below her hitched up tunic. Ben hummed against her lips, knowing beneath his hand sat a freckle on her hipbone that drove him mad, and she smiled against him.  
  
"Beautiful," he murmured to her, and her chest tightened.  
  
His hand traveled further down, lowering her pants with it as he adjusted on his knees to allow himself more stability. At the top of her soft curls, he paused, pulling away for a moment to have a look at her, to see what she wanted, though her mind was projecting every desire at a mile a minute. Her lip was momentarily trapped between her teeth as she watched him, red high on her cheeks and anticipation dancing about her eyes. It was always a sensitive thing for the two of them, their bond enhancing every sensation, and they had to go about it easily more often than not.  
  
Her chest rose with breath as she nodded, and his fingers moved lower before stilling at the beginning of her wetness. She gasped, her eyes closing for a moment to take in the feel of it, and her arousal was mirrored back to him, and endless feedback running between them. He rubbed lightly over her, slicking her further and adjusting them both to the feel of his hand between them, and her moan flooded him with intense and unwavering heat.  
  
Her effect on him was not just physical, (though behind his eyes, he could feel her mind pulsing with both affection and unadulterated desire.) His heart stuttered, and as they locked eyes, his love, ever growing, welled up in him and threatened to sweep him away. His mind was overtaken by her, the softness of her, the pleasure she got from him, and the two of them luxuriated in the feel of one another.  
  
A few measured circles around her clit, and she huffed, her hips moving of their own accord.  
  
Rey ground herself against his hand, watching as his jaw went tense. The tips of his middle and ring finger rubbed slowly and lightly over her in the way her mind had showed him she liked, and she stuttered against him, moving along with him as he worked her up further. His own hips twitched in response, and at that, the two of them groaned.  
  
"What do you want, Rey?" Ben asked, his tone gravelly between them.  
  
Her eyes half-lidded and locked on his, she said in no more than a whisper, "Inside."  
  
He didn't keep her waiting, his middle finger just barely dipping into her. The wet heat there was incredible, stark contrast to the chill of the darkening evening, and she closed in tighter around him at the same as she laced her fingers through his hair. He murmured his praise to her beneath his breath, telling her she was gorgeous, she felt amazing, he wanted her. Just as he slid in to the middle knuckle, Rey's eyes closed and she pulled him to her and captured his lips.  
  
Her kisses were searing and demanding, her tongue swiping over his lips then teeth, causing him to grunt at the sensation. Gently, he began to massage the front of her, curling his fingers into her just how she liked it, and the whimper she gave was opposite the ferocity with which her pleasure struck and leveled his mind. She moved against him, growing desperate for the feel of him, and he swore that he was made to serve her.  
  
The word ' _another_ ' came into his head, and he complied, the tightness of her sending sparks behind his eyes. Rey moaned at this, breaking their kiss so she could look at him, her fingers running through his mussed hair, over the shell of his ear and to his cheek, and he was amazed by her yet again.  
  
He turned his head and nuzzled her palm, kissing the inside of her wrist at the same time he stroked a place inside her that made her gasp. He looked to her in his mind's eye, the two of them about to make love in the open night, and to show her what he so longed for, his mind shifted to a different scene.  
  
_Blinding heat with no clothes between them, furs beneath her back, tickling at the skin of her shoulders and hips as he looks to her, head lowering between her thighs -_  
  
She unabashedly moaned at the sight, and as he pressed his lips to her palm, she was bombarded by his want to take her with his tongue.  
  
Another time, they mutually decided - the wind around them had picked up a bit, and while they would look forward to a warm, private room where they could spend all the time in the galaxy together, the feeling of him there and then was even more alluring.  
  
Ben wrapped his lips around her index finger, sucking and nibbling at the tip of her finger, and Rey couldn't the involuntary spasm that had her clenching around his fingers. The stretch had built a heat inside of her, driving her on, asking for more and knowing she could take it. They had done this several times before, though it was a rare and blessed thing to have enough time and privacy to enjoy one another fully, and knowing she would soon have him served only as fuel to the fire.  
  
When he began to circle her clit with his thumb in tandem with the fingers inside of her, she reached for his hair and pulled him down for a kiss. Rey's hands then reached for the button of his trousers, and Ben curled his fingers into that perfect spot again, causing her hands to falter.  
  
"Ben," she gasped.  
  
He pulled back slightly, quietly eyeing her. "Do you want to come?"  
  
"Not yet," she replied hotly, pressing a peck to the side of his mouth before continuing. "Not without you."  
  
He smiled and kissed her forehead, slowly drawing his hand free of her. The ache that was left behind caused her to whine, her body clenching at nothing, and before she could regain enough of her conscience to continue disrobing him, she watched, boneless, as he brought his hand to his mouth and sucked the taste of her from his fingers.  
  
Again, even as she saw through the darkness his tongue working, slick and hot, she was hit with a vision of the feeling first hand. the image of him there, trapped between her trembling thighs, made him groan, assuring her that he would enjoy her even more directly. It caused her to shudder, barely keeping back a moan more like a sob, and he felt himself grow impossibly harder because of it.  
  
Once his fingers were clean, he looked to her, a heated glint in his eyes and an awestruck smile. Something in the back of her mind cooed to her, earnest and reverent, _You taste so amazing._  
  
She closed the distance between them and kissed him, and he groaned as the taste of her was shared between them.  
  
With the hand that had been beneath her clothes, Ben helped to fumble with the button on his pants. After a moment of maneuvering, he had his trousers and smallclothes lowered, and he groaned as he was finally free, the tip of his erection pressing against the fabric of her pants at the top of her thigh.  
  
Rey shivered at the sound of him, her hand seeking him out. She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, still struck by the size of him, and as her thumb swiped at the precome that had beaded at the head, he nearly swore. Her fingers pulsed around him, giving him too little of the friction he desperately needed, and his hips bucked involuntarily into her waiting hand.  
  
"Force, Ben," she breathed, looking to him from beneath her lashes. She stroked him almost experimentally, causing him to grind his teeth at the softness of her touch.  
  
"Rey, please," he muttered, stopping himself just short of pleading with her to give him some proper relief.  
  
As she took him firmer in hand, though still stroking him only ever so slightly, he was flooded by a thought, loud in her head, the picture of her pretty lips wrapped around the head of his cock. It was all he could take of her teasing; as much as he loved it, the need for her had grown urgent.  
  
Sitting up fully, the robe on his shoulders slipping down his back, he reached for the waistband of her pants. Worrying her lip between her teeth, she nodded, lifting her hips to help him as he lowered her trousers and underwear down her legs. He slipped the shoes off of her feet and pulled her clothes over them, setting them by her hip to make sure they were close by.  
  
The cold whipped over her body, and though he wanted to admire her just a moment longer, he couldn't deny her as she beckoned to him with the pull of her mind. He shifted to lay between her parting legs, pulling his robe over them again as he settled just above her.  
  
Her hands cupped his face, her thumbs smoothing over his cheekbones as he looked to her, the swell of her lips, darkened from the attention of his own. Despite the cold, a bead of sweat glistened on her brow, having been worked up more than enough, and he could tell she was just as desperate for release as he was.  
  
"You tell me if it's too much," he said, his voice leaning more toward concerned than the confident tone he'd been going for. "Anytime, Rey –"  
  
"I will," she said, the tremble and want in her voice betraying her. At the worry that still remained at the forefront of his mind, she continued, "Please, Ben, _I need you_."  
  
He swallowed, biting his lips and collecting his composure as he reached down and took himself in hand, lining up with her. She gasped as he smoothed the head over her, rubbing at her clit as he gathered some of her slick over himself. He was hot against her, and her hips gyrated, asking for more friction. Ben held his breath to keep from groaning, squeezing his eyes shut at both his want for her and her own that came rolling off of her through their bond.  
  
When they opened again, he was met by the absolutely sinful the look of her, her lips parted and her brows knit in nothing short of the need for him. He could feel the ache between her thighs, and after pressing his lips, he pressed the tip into her, met with a tightness that threatened to undo him.  
  
Not even halfway within her, and he could stay like this forever, in between not enough and too much in the way of sensation and heat. She was marvelous, her body clutching him and throbbing around him. Having stilled for to long, Rey took the incentive and rolled her hips into him, causing them both to groan as she took as much of him as her body would allow.  
  
"Rey –"  
  
When she opened her eyes, their gazes locked, and his mind flashed with white-hot intensity.  
  
He allowed her to adjust to him, not too big for her but something her body had to grow used to every time, and when she was ready, the hand that had traveled to his side pulled at his hip. He pushed into her the rest of the way before retreating, the top of the head dragging over that perfect spot within her, and she moaned at the pleasure they shared, swearing nothing could top the intensity of their union.  
  
She felt beautiful. He knew to expect it, but every time, it came as a surprise, a new feeling that he would never get used to. The velvet heat of her was incredible, and he slowed his hips every once in a while just to admire her, his head easily reaching the very end of her. He was careful not to bump her too hard; the last thing he wanted was to hurt her, but in her mind, he saw just how much she loved his body, the way he was almost too big but somehow just right.  
  
Somewhere along the line, he had grown nearly still inside of her, his senses encompassed by her, the look of her face and the wetness of her and the sweet taste still lingering on his lips and tongue. Rey basked in the feeling with him, enjoying it from both sides just as he was, before finally, she could wait no longer to have him in earnest.  
  
" _Ben, please_ ," she whimpered, craning her neck to brush her lips against her mind.  
  
His hesitation was evident, and the thought flitted between them for her to see. _I don't want to hurt you._  
  
"You won't," she said, urging the whine out of her tone. "You won't, Ben. I promise."  
  
Sometimes, it took her encouragement. Neither of them were experienced in this sense, and with how much he loved her, to the very core of her being, he couldn't stand the thought of her pain. All the memories of her time alone sometimes overwhelmed him – all those years with no one to talk to, to argue with over silly things, to know would love her and protect her from anything the world threw at them –  
  
His heart twinged with his ache for her, and she shushed him.  
  
_I'm here,_ her mind soothed, _I'm here._  
  
After a moment, he nodded, and she gave him a smile as he lowered to her and began to kiss her again, his hips finally moving into her as she wanted.  
  
They picked up a steady pace, still slow and soft, but she matched her movements to his. She felt unbelievable, her body reaching for him to keep him within her, wet and hot. Force, she was stunning; both body and soul, brighter than any star he could ever imagine in the galaxy, and her name once again rang true. " _A ray of light_ ," and he was helplessly attracted to her striking luminescence.  
  
It was thrilling and it was terrifying, and he wouldn't have minded drowning in it for the rest of his forever.  
  
"You're amazing," he murmured against her cheek. "Fuck, you're _incredible_."  
  
Ben didn't swear that often – only when he was in over his head and his words were not enough – and the light behind Rey's eyes blossomed as their bond opened further.  
  
She rolled her hips into him, and as he hit the perfect spot again, she cried out. He swore once more, picking up his pace, following her body as she bucked her hips again and again, wanting more of him and fast. She could feel the pulse of him growing closer, and it only spurred her on, her hands fisted in the back of his shirt to urge him further. He obliged, his hips fucking into her feverishly, and let another soft, wanton moan into his neck.  
  
"Please, Ben –" she whined into his ear, interrupted by a whimper, "– I want you. I want to –"  
  
"Anything, sweetheart," he groaned in response, his thrusts slipping out of rhythm at the sound of her. "Anything."  
  
It was enough to push her ever nearer to the edge of her sanity, and her cries grew desperate as she began to chase the beginnings of her high. It was too much, and he could not keep his head above the torrent of unbridled desire that swept between the two of them like waves crashing against the shore. She was too much for him, always too much, but he felt as though he would never get enough.  
  
When he felt her thighs clench around him, he moved his hand to her and rubbed intently at her clit. She gasped and whined into his neck, breathlessly whispering words that he couldn't translate but knew were sensual, urging him on, asking for him to let himself follow her over the edge. She didn't want to be alone in her pleasure, and it caused something in him to break.  
  
He redoubled his efforts, his fingers furious over her clit and his hips snapping into her with abandon, and after only a few more strokes, he felt he couldn't keep up much longer. He pressed his cheek into hers and encouraged her with his mind, soft and insistent and adoring.  
  
"Come on, Rey," he murmured, his voice as tense as her body. "Come for me."  
  
She did, and his name was a prayer on her lips, her body closing in around him and holding him there. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she shuddered against him, nearly sobbing as her hips slammed down onto his and they were connected as deeply as their bodies would allow, and the pressure of it only intensified the otherworldly intensity of her orgasm.  
  
He couldn't hold on a moment longer and followed her with a short, muffled groan, fucking into her once, twice more before stilling. He pulsed within her, overfilling her, and the two of them were lost in the space their minds had created for one another to share, the two of them elsewhere, comfortably lost in the gloam.  
  
They stayed that way for an indiscernible time, breathless and high and in love with the feeling of their togetherness, not wanting to break the spell between them.  
  
It was in these moments that they were laid completely bare to each other, their minds completely surrendered. It was a sense of belonging, of completeness, knowing together they were something beautiful and entirely different, some new kind of entity.  
  
As they came down from the high, they were brought back to their selves, both grinning madly. They kissed again, moving so he could lay beside her, his robe encasing them in their own little haven.

 

-

  
  
The afterglow was always the best part. They were hopelessly head over heels for each other. They bickered and fought, but it was only another part of their dynamic – they were opposites and the same, the perfect balance between them, and it only made certain their feelings about one another.  
  
Ben had stopped worrying about the a darker force tempting him. This wasn't darkness, this thing between them. It was the only way he could feel himself at peace, and moreover, it was the happiest he knew he could ever be, and Rey shared the sentiment.  
  
Together, he felt, they were above the pull of dark and light. Somehow, together, they were at a perfect and untouchable equilibrium, and he somehow knew that they would stay that way.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an account on here but decided to remake for a fresh start.


End file.
